1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool with a tool holder and a tool head that can be inserted into the tool holder, with the tool holder at a first end being provided with a tool holder recess for adapting to a rotary spindle driver, and at a second end, opposite the first one, with a tool recess.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly machine tools are provided with a rotary spindle, which have a spindle driver at their end, into which, according to the work piece to be processed and the predetermined form, different tools can be inserted, in particular cutting heads.
For an optimum processing of a work piece, in the past some attempts have been undertaken to arrange an oscillating unit at the spindle in the machine, in order to oscillate the tool head. The disadvantage of these known constructions lies in the necessity to adjust all tools available to the oscillating unit. This procedure is very expensive and frequently unsuccessful, because the tools themselves are made to oscillate, which compensates the frequency and the amplitude and furthermore leads to a considerable development of heat.
Therefore the invention is based on the object to provide a tool, which can be operated in a particularly effective manner with in a predetermined frequency range.
The object is attained according to the invention in a tool which comprises an oscillating motor.
This results in the advantage that the tool no longer needs to be adjusted to the oscillating unit of the machine. Rather, according to the invention, each tool is provided with an oscillating motor adjusted thereto, so that the tools can be produced in a standardized manner. The oscillating motor cooperates with a conventional high frequency generator arranged outside the tool Said high frequency generator provides an alternating voltage of a frequency ranging from 17 to 60 kHz, which is essentially equivalent to the oscillating frequency of the tool. Here, a longitudinal wave propagation of 100 μm is possible with a simultaneous rotation up to 40,000 rpms. For varying applications it is also possible to provide different oscillating motors to cover various frequency ranges. In addition to an active tool actuation the tool according to the invention can also serve as a process sensor and detect processing data during production.